


Have Some Bread

by KitOfYaoi



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: "Have some bread." "I don't eat bread, It's usually poisoned." "if this is some gluten-free  nonsense-" " No, actual poison." and  "I don't give a damn."  "You give so many damns they've visible from SPACE."





	Have Some Bread

Peeta was making dough for some bread that was going to be baked tomorrow; after everything that happened. Peeta opened his own bakery that was doing better than his parents own bakery. After he turned down Katniss on them being a couple and getting married. He moved to distract two with his parents and they both agreed to ignore each other and go on with their lives.Turned out they both wanted to open bakeries but Peeta was doing better but he also sold paintings that sold very well.

 

Gale came in through the back. He was the only one, besides Peeta himself, who had a key to the backdoor that was always locked. 

 

“Hello Gale.” Peeta spoke softly, not looking up.

 

“Peeta.” Gale washed his hands. Gale like to come in and help after working to relax and Peeta was more than okay with the help from Gale.

 

“Have some bread before you help.” 

 

“I don’t eat bread anymore. It’s usually poisoned.” 

 

Peeta looked right at Gale, “If this is some gluten-free nonsense-” 

 

“NO, actually poison. I get the bread from our parents bakery.”Gale said so smoothly and clamily like it was no big deal.

 

Peeta’s eyes were wide and he looked away from Gale, trying to act like it was no big deal that Gale got his bread from his parents when, a lot of people have said his bread was so much better than his parents. Peeta even give Gale bread for free because he helps at the bakery.

 

“What do you think of me getting bread from your parents.” 

 

“I don’t give a damn.” Peeta saying a cruse work pretty much told Gale the opposition of what he said. 

 

"You give so many damns it is visible from SPACE." Gale said smiling. “I never got bread from your parents, I just wanted to see your reaction. “

 

“Your evil, love.” Peeta said has Gale started to rub his back.

 

Gale and Peeta started going out, months ago. Gale followed Peeta to District 2. There are rumors of them going out but no one really knows what Gale and Peeta know. 

 

“I love your jealous reactions, love.” 


End file.
